


I May Be Bad but I'm Perfectly Good at it

by mammonrights



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Reader-Insert, Riding, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Tags to be added, Wall Sex, hisoka isn't an asshole, hisoka wants to fuck everyone, illumi has friends, jealous illumi, machi is your best friend, you also want to fuck everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammonrights/pseuds/mammonrights
Summary: You are a member of the infamous Phantom troupe, where you meet the equally infamous Hisoka. Against  your better judgement, you enjoy flirting with him. Eventually, things get more serious. This makes things more complicated between you, Illumi, Machi and Chrollo. Despite the warnings and disapproval of your friends, you let yourself fall into bed with Hisoka. Maybe more than once.
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends idk who allowed me to start writing fanfiction again but it's been years. this is the first time i've ever posted a story publicly and i'm super nervous lol. the story is pretty open ended right now and i'm not 100% where it's going but enjoy some sexy times with the fucked up clown and assassin. i love them both dearly. i'm also terrible at tags and summaries :( i also read over it myself so i apologize for any errors!!
> 
> follow my tumblr @x-killua ~!

Hisoka is a dangerous man. He’s unhinged and seems to have no remorse or sympathy for any other life. Does that stop you from finding him undeniably attractive? Unfortunately for you, it does not. It doesn't help that Hisoka seems to tolerate you the most out of the rest of the spiders, so Chrollo typically pairs the two of you. Luckily (or not too luckily depending on how you look at it) for you, you are incredible at masking your emotions. Hisoka likes to flirt, a lot. He flirts with Chrollo, with Machi, with the Zoldyck's oldest son Illumi, and you. The other three are usually pretty indifferent to Hisoka's flirtation but you enjoy the banter. Plus the fantasy was nice when you were alone and frustrated. His voice alone can be enough to push you over the edge sometimes. 

  
  


You return to the base after a mission, walking next to Machi and chatting. You and Machi developed a pretty close friendship since you joined, the friendship probably stronger than your connection to Hisoka. It's platonic mostly, but you love and care for her deeply. You walk with her, arms locked together. In the middle of your conversation, there was suddenly another arm locking on your other side. You can tell just by the fabric that it is in fact Hisoka. You ignore him and keep talking with Machi. Hisoka frowns dramatically as you ignore his presence. He lets go of your arm to snake his arm around you, hand hovering just over the curve of your ass. You roll your eyes but a smile does start to creep over your face. 

  
  


"Can I steal you from your girlfriend?" Hisoka leans in and whispers in your ear. You elbow him playfully on the side. "What's in it for me, huh?" You tease, hoping to provoke him. He obliges with a quick squeeze to your ass. "Oh, I don't know. I thought my company would be enough?" Hisoka purrs. This man's voice could make you wet without even saying anything sexy. You chew on your lip a little and look to Machi, who just shakes her head. "Hey, I'm just glad he's not bothering me. Go, we'll talk later." She gives you a kiss on the cheek and turns to walk in a different direction. Hisoka immediately pulls you closer so you're hip to hip. You raise an eyebrow. "You're a little overly touchy tonight." You hum. Hisoka pouts. "You have been spending too much time with Machi and Illumi." You smile at his childish jealousy. "Aww, poor baby. That only leaves you Chrollo to bother and he puts up with you the least out of us." Your laugh was cut off with a gasp as Hisoka pulls you into a back alley. The air is suddenly tense. Hisoka pins you to the wall, your breath catches in your throat. He's usually not this forward with his flirting.

  
  


"I know… I've been so bored." He huffs, dangerously close to your ear. Your cheeks are flushed red and you're not quite sure what to expect here. That's a big thing about Hisoka, his actions were almost always a mystery. You bite your lip, trying to think quickly about how to dissolve the situation. "Why don't you go see Illumi?" You try keeping your breath steady but he's so close and so warm. He pauses, probably thinking over your suggestion. "I do miss my dear friend. It's been a while. Though, he has been upset recently… Killua decided to leave the nest and he isn’t handling it well." You sigh at his statement. That poor kid… You knew the Zoldyck's as acquaintances mostly. Illumi you considered a friend, even if he hated that word. Killua was a cute kid and honestly the most fun to be around but he was very much different than his family and was supposed to be the heir to the business. You understood his desire to leave. Going to that mansion always made you a little nervous. 

  
  


“Will you come with me? I’d  _ love  _ for you to come.” He smirks, knowing the connotation of his last sentence. You smile. “Oh I bet you would. Too bad I have a meeting with Chrollo in a little bit.” It was a lie, you wanted to judge how Hisoka would react. Hisoka pouts, pressing closer so there’s even less space between you two. “What a shame… Hopefully Illumi will help with this horrendous loneliness.” He sighs, looking for sympathy. You let out a little giggle and push him back so there is once again breathing space. Hisoka steps forward and presses your back into the wall. He reaches behind your head and pulls out your hair tie. Your hair falls down, hitting your shoulders. The act is unexpected and feels slightly intimate. “You should keep your hair down more often.” He hums, stepping back and starting to walk away. You are left leaning against the wall, a dull throbbing down below and an odd feeling in your chest. You might just make a stop at the Zoldyck mansion later…

  
  


You return alone, a sigh leaving your heavy chest. Machi meets you as you walk in and frowns. “You alright? You know I’ll kill Hisoka in a second for you.” You know that she is a hundred percent serious. You smile. “I know you would. And hopefully you’d invite me to help. I’m okay, just thinking about some things. I might stop and see Illumi tonight.” You say, using your hair tie to get your hair out of your face. She makes a whistling sound. “You have a terrible taste in men, you know that right? Hisoka and Illumi? I honestly can’t believe you’re not dead. Or pregnant.” She fakes a gag and then giggles. You punch her arm, blushing but laughing it off. “You do know I haven’t slept with either of them, right? Though… Not that I would say no to either of them.” You admit, knowing your secret is safe with Machi. She smiles at you. “You really do like living on the edge. Just know I always have your back. Those boys are dead if they ever hurt you. Love you!” She leaves you to yourself again. 

  
  


You do end up talking with Chrollo and Feitan a little. Nothing serious but Chrollo trusts you with most of the business aspects of the troupe. Feitan leaves the two of you alone, leaving you to feel slightly tense. Chrollo has such a powerful presence that being alone with him sometimes makes you nervous. “How are day to day operations going?” He asks, sitting down and patting the seat next to him. You follow and shrug. “Things are good. No more chaotic than usual. Are you concerned at all about the Zoldyck’s lately? Illumi may be a loose ally but if someone pays enough, I’m sure that would change...” Chrollo takes a second to ponder your question. “It’s something I keep in mind. The Zoldyck’s are powerful but they are not untouchable. Our next mission is set to start next week. There’s another auction that will be coming through, not quite as big as some other ones we’ve been to but that should make it easier. Would you rather be with Machi or Hisoka?” Chrollo asks. You let out a little sigh at the question. Machi is overall a better partner, she’s level headed and you know she has your back. Hisoka, on the other hand, was completely unpredictable. He was a lot of fun, though. “Um, pair everyone else up first. I don’t mind either of them.” Chrollo gives you a strange look, but doesn’t press. He surprisingly doesn’t care to know about any possible relationships that happen within the Spider. “Will do. Get some rest, then. The rest of the week is your own time but meet back at the hideout. I’m sure you’ll be punctual as alway.” He dismisses you and you decide to head to the Zoldyck mansion. 

  
  
  
  


You barely make it out of the hideout when there's a hand around your wrist stopping you. You immediately jump into defense, yanking your hand back. "Hey! What-" Your sentence gets cut off by a swift punch to the jaw. You stumble back and glare up at your opponent and see the grin of that damn clown. "What the hell was that for?!" You yell, aura flaring angrily. Hisoka grins. "What were you talking about with Chrollo?" He asks, ignoring your question. "None of your business, asshole." You glare in his direction and lunge forward in retaliation. He easily dodges, which just pisses you off more. Has it been that long since you last practiced? Hisoka looks at you with that excitement that scares you. His weird attraction to fighting is starting to show itself and you prepare for a full out fight. You take a deep breath and put your hands up. "I could use some practice…" 

Hisoka smiles and gestures two fingers for you to 'bring it on'. You read his initial movements carefully. He usually doesn't attack first so when he does lunge, it's almost enough to knock you on your ass. You groan in frustration and steady yourself to counter his attack. "Getting frustrated already, dear? The fun has just begun." Hisoka teases, only fueling your desire to fight. You rush at him, faking a punch to the left while trying to hit his right side. He's so fast and such a veteran fighter that your jab just barely grazes his side. He grabs your arm and twists it around, holding it against your back. You let out a quiet whimper in pain and use your leg to kick at his shin which is enough to make him let go of your arm without him breaking it.

"Good one, love…" Hisoka smirks. You huff, steadying yourself before attempting another attack. "Shut up, Hisoka." You grumble, which makes him chuckle. "Oh, please do make me, baby." You lose your composure for just a split second. He knows his choice of words is affecting you and he takes advantage of that. Hisoka lunges at you, knocking you down to the ground. His one arm takes hold of both your wrists and pins them up with that stupid signature aura of his while the other arm is held across your throat. You arch your back up to try and throw him off but he’s much bigger than you. It doesn’t stop your attempts to wiggle out from under him but the lack of oxygen was unfortunately starting to do two things. One, make you start to feel dizzy and two, turn you on. 

Hisoka looks down at you, seeing your flushed cheeks and smirks. He relieves pressure on your neck just enough so he knows you won’t pass out but can still get the effect. “Oh~ this is certainly unexpected.” Your cheeks turn a deeper red as you’re pulled out of your trance. You take the second when he relaxes and use it against him to push him off. You wipe the drop of blood coming from your lip and crawl back so you’re leaning against a tree. Hisoka gives you a wicked look and you're not sure how you'd counter an attack right now. "I-I thought you were going to see Illumi…" You gulp, needing a way to change the subject. You know Hisoka will end up going too far in this fight if you don't stop now.

“Illumi said he was busy. So I came back here to see if you would wanna play. You were talking to Chrollo alone, you know I get jealous.” Hisoka pouts, you can feel the tension start to ease and his blood lust lower. “I’m not yours, Hisoka. I can talk to who I want.” You spit back at him. “Oh come now… Don't act like you _don’t_ want to play. I bet you’re dripping down there.” He licks his lips, you close your legs tighter to keep him out but to also give yourself a little relief. What would happen if you went along with this? What are the actual consequences? As Hisoka moves towards you at a frustratingly slow pace, these thoughts run through your head. The devil on your shoulder begs you to just give in.

By the time you muster the strength to stand, Hisoka stands in front of you, chest to chest. You're about to give in, lean up to kiss him when someone nearby clears their throat. You jump, ready to defend yourself. "I could have easily just killed the both of you." You recognize the monotone voice as none other than Illumi Zoldyck. Your face turns a deep red and you try to hide as much as you can. Hisoka chuckles. "You did catch us in a rather… Interesting predicament." You wish you could just shrivel up and die. 

  
  


"What exactly were you planning to do with our innocent little friend here, Hisoka?" You can feel Illumi's stare, it felt a little protective. But why? "You're a smart man. I'm sure you can put the pieces together." Hisoka pulls away from you to look over at Illumi. His eyes black and face deapan as ever, you can still see what looked like a twinge of… Jealousy? You aren't sure. You take the now free space away from Hisoka to breathe. What is happening? Why can you feel Hisoka’s bloodlust start to rise? “Hey guys-” You start to speak, trying to ease the tension, but you’re cut off. "You better not be taking advantage of her. I will kill you where you stand." Illumi slips three needles between his fingers. “I don’t know if this is any of your business, dear Illumi.” Hisoka states, his words dripping with a certain venom you don’t hear often. “I care for her, too. Shouldn't I be aware when such things like this are going to happen?” “Guys!” You shout, getting both of their attention this time. “This is really awkward and not a situation I’d like to be happening right now… Can’t you both just calm down?” 

Time stands still and you genuinely don't know how much time passes before Illumi speaks. “My apologies.” His statement is said with resentment though, and you're still confused at the hint of jealousy. The needles are hidden away somewhere but you still feel tense. "Carry on. Preferably  _ not _ where you could be killed." He spits, disappearing a moment later. You are left incredibly confused, feeling slightly lightheaded yet the throbbing hasn't let up between your legs.

  
  
  


Hisoka pauses for a moment and then starts to walk away without a word. “Wait!” You speak before you even know the words are coming. Hisoka turns to face you, a sultry smile on his face. “Oh~ still turned on, are we? If you still have an itch to scratch, meet me at the hotel down the street in ten minutes.” He strokes your chin, making you feel weak in the knees. Before you can speak again, Hisoka is heading the opposite direction.  _ What the fuck is happening…  _ Do you go? Or should you go see Illumi? At this moment, You want Hisoka. So, you go to meet him at the hotel. 

The hotel is one frequented by the troupe, you check out a room and head up alone. You made it here quickly, so you’re not really sure what to do with yourself. You chew your lip and pace around in anticipation. After checking your phone for the time, you decide you might have time for a quick shower. Was it conterproductive to shower before sex? Yes. You felt dirty from the fight earlier though and god forbid you weren’t clean anywhere else. You strip out of your clothes, turning on the water so it can get warm. Stepping into the shower, the warm water washes over you and eases your muscles. The quiet surroundings also relax your nerves. This still didn’t feel real. You scrub the dirt out of your hair and out from under your nails, wanting to feel as clean as possible even with crappy hotel soap. The alone time was greatly needed.

  
  


It’s over all too fast when you hear a whistle and the click of heels against the tile. Your eyes go wide and suddenly you’re completely exposed in front of him. You wanted to be out of the shower when he arrived, but you were always bad at time management. “Usually it’s dinner before the show but I’ll take a show before dinner.” He licks his lips. The shower curtain was almost entirely sheer. You can see him and you know he can see you. All of you. You feel frozen in your spot, yet thrumming with excitement at the same time. It takes you another moment to turn off the water and slowly pull back the curtain. Hisoka’s eyes look you up and down, making your already red skin flush even darker. “I can’t believe you hide all this under ugly clothes.” Hisoka breathes. 

He reaches a hand out to help you out of the shower so you don’t slip. As you’re safely on the ground, you’re pulled flushed against Hisoka’s chest. You gasp at how warm he feels, even though your skin is hot from the shower water. His one arm is around your waist, resting his hand in his ever so favorite spot right above your ass while his other hand lifts your chin so you’re looking up at him. “No need to be shy, my dear. You are stunning.” He smiles, and as you finally look at him, you realize he’s no longer wearing his standard make up and his unusual outfit has been changed for something more comfortable looking. You feel your heart skip a beat while looking at his clean face. You haven’t ever seen him without the face paint. You didn’t know it was possible, but he’s even more attractive without the star and teardrop. 

Hisoka takes advantage of your speechlessness to kiss you. It feels more intimate than you were expecting but you can’t complain. Melting against his body, your arms wrap around his shoulder to keep yourself from collapsing. Things start out gently, the kiss slowly raising in passion as Hisoka picks you up and places you on the bathroom sink. Instinctively, your legs wrap around him to pull him closer. He lets out an appreciative hum against your lips, which makes you want to kiss him harder. He pushes his hips closer to you and you can feel his cock straining against his loose pants. It makes you let out an embarrassing whimper.

Hisoka's strong hands grip your hips and lift you once more. He takes you out of the bathroom and into the main bedroom. You cling to him, kissing and mouthing at the exposed skin around his neck. Hisoka tosses you to the bed and you whine now that you're no longer touching him. He chuckles deep in his throat. "Be patient, dear." His voice is deeper and honestly sexier than ever. You watch him pull his shirt off and marvel at his body.  _ He's even more perfect than I thought…  _ His pants hang loose on his hips, dipping dangerously low and all you want to do is rip them down. Before you get a chance to move, Hisoka moves onto the bed and between your legs. 

  
  


You watch him with wide eyes, not expecting to be given this sort of attention beforehand. "Shhh~ sit back and enjoy the magic." Hisoka whispers, peppering kisses up and down your inner thigh. You shudder, hips lifting off the bed against your own judgement. He smirks, pushing you flat against the bed again with one hand, while the other teases around your folds. "My my…. Someone is excited." He licks his finger, your face blushes a violent red. "Hisoka…" You whine, gripping the bed sheets. "Please." 

  
  


Hisoka kisses all around your clit, careful to avoid the actual sweet spot. Of course he wants to hear you beg. "Please what?" He smiles up at you. You writhe against him, feeling shy but knowing exactly what you want. "P-please… Your mouth… Your fingers, something." You give in and plead. "Oh, greedy little girl." He snickers, but happily obliges. With a swift motion, he sinks a long, slim finger inside and your mouth hangs open. You can’t stop the moan that slips from your lips. Hisoka’s mouth travels from your thigh to your clit, finally giving you exactly what you want. 

“ _ Yes Hisoka~”  _ You know you sound desperate, but you can’t help it. Hisoka’s mouth feels like heaven. He inserts a second finger alongside his first, gently opening you up for him. His mouth moves expertly on your sensitive bud, your legs shake on either side of his head as you already start to reach your release. You start to fuck yourself on his fingers, which only makes him move his tongue harder and faster . “I-I’m gonna-” As you speak, Hisoka adds a third finger and sucks particularly hard on your clit. The added sensation sends you over the edge in no time. Your vision blurs, shudders running through your body as the pleasure hits you in waves. Hisoka waits for the tremors to calm before he removes his fingers and sits up. 

You’re still panting, eyes closed when you feel Hisoka’s fingers press against your lips. Your eyes shoot open to see Hisoka like you’ve never seen before. You’ve seen Hisoka fight hundreds of times, this was such a different type of lust coming from him. Such a different desire. “You made me quite dirty. Help me out, princess.” You whimper at just the sound of his voice. It’s less smooth than usual, heavy with arousal. You timidly open your mouth, Hisoka wastes no time in pushing his fingers into your mouth. You wrap your tongue around his digits, cleaning your juices off of him. 

  
  


You see Hisoka’s free hand palm his straining erection and you reach your hand out to help. You realize it's the first time you've touched him and been able to feel his cock. Even through a layer of clothes, he feels hot and heavy in your hand. You pull your mouth away from his fingers, wanting to feel something else on your tongue. "So eager~" He purrs, tugging off his pants to give you straight access to his cock, begging for attention. You all but pounce on him, switching your position with him so he's lying beneath you. There's a part of you that's shocked he's allowing you on top of him. He doesn't seem like the type to give up control. 

You hesitate for just a moment, taking in the sight in front of you. The absolutely breathtaking sight of Hisoka, long legs and taut muscles. Not to mention his cock, comfortably above average size and just as glorious as the rest of him. You wonder how you got so lucky to have him in bed with you right now. You are snapped back to reality when Hisoka sits up and grabs a fistful of your still slightly damp hair. He kisses you roughly and you moan at the sensation of pain and pleasure mingling. "You can look all you want but you're killing me. I need to feel that pretty little mouth. Now." He punctuates his last word by pulling your head down to meet his cock. 

You whimper, yet the roughness only makes you throb harder. You look up at Hisoka's dark eyes, barely being able to make out the usual bright gold. He nudges your head once more and you open your mouth to taste the head of his cock. Hisoka groans, finally getting the pleasure he has been desiring. "There's a good girl." He coos, fingers still wound tightly in your hair. You bob your head slowly, wrapping your tongue around his length. He keeps slipping out little praises here and there which only push you to try harder. You want to hear him come undone.

  
  


You set your hands down at your sides, giving Hisoka the freedom to lift his hips as he pleases. He takes advantage of the opportunity, thrusting his hips slowly. "You're not quite as innocent as Illumi thinks. What do you think he'd say if he saw you like this? I'm a little curious, myself." He smirks down at you. "I could call him, you know." You hide your face from him, knowing that your face is a deep red. What you can't hide is the way your legs close and the tiny moan you let out around his cock. "Ooh~ does that excite you? I'm learning more and more about you." He moans, pushing his cock deeper to the back of your throat. "Maybe I am a little selfish to keep this image all to myself, after all." You realize without something to occupy his mouth, Hisoka isn't going to let up. 

Hisoka reaches a hand through your hair and tugs, your mouth leaving his cock with a wet pop and a trail of saliva. He pulls you on top so you're straddling him. Your hands sit on his chest, feeling his incredible muscles flex under your touch. Hisoka's hands move up and down your sides and again, the action is far more intimate than you were expecting. "You know… I’m not sure if I’ll be able to keep myself from you in the future. This may not turn out to be a little one night stand." You laugh a little. "There's no way I'm the best you've ever had for you to say that." Hisoka looks at you with deadly serious eyes. Before, you assumed he was joking about that but it's clear that you're wrong. "While that may or may not be true, you're the most fun." He smirks. 

You chew on your lip, thinking about everything that has happened and everything that will happen. While lost in thought, you don't even notice Hisoka slip his hand under you to start rubbing your clit once more. You gasp, hips rutting forward in search for more friction. Hisoka uses your other hand to push your back down so your chest is pressed against him. He pulls you in for a kiss while his hand moves from your back to knead the flesh of your ass. You sigh against his lips, wiggling your ass back so you're not only grinding against his hand but also his cock. Hisoka moans against your lips, taking both hands now to hold your ass steady. 

Hisoka slips a hand under you and inserts two fingers quickly. You whine at the sudden intrusion, but you relax quickly. His lips travel from your mouth down to your neck, sucking a dark bruise that will be ever so noticeable tomorrow. "Are you ready, dear?" He whispers in your ear, gently biting your lobe. You shudder, nodding your head quickly. "Please…" Hisoka grabs you around the waist to flip you over on your back. He pins your hands above your head and smirks. "Don't move." He says, tone warning but not dangerous. You smile slightly, wanting to test the waters. "And what if I do, huh?" 

Hisoka's hand wraps around your throat, making you gasp for air. "Just listen." He grunts, using his other hand to guide his cock into your cunt. Your mouth hangs open at the sensation of both him tightening your airways and him pushing deep inside you. You can't moan how you'd like to with the lack of air, but Hisoka can tell it all by the faces you make. He removes his hand from around your throat and you’re half tempted to move your hands to incite more anger out of him. Maybe sex and fighting for you two wasn’t all that different. 

Hisoka hums deep in his throat, strong hands holding your hips with a bruising grip. Even more so, sharp fingernails dig into your skin. You’re sure it’s enough to make you bleed but you don’t care. He’s taking a second before he starts moving but you’re getting impatient. While keeping your hands above your head, you start lifting your hips off the mattress to get more attention. Hisoka growls, and the sound makes you shudder. You always liked to piss him off. “Ooh~ being a bad girl, are you?” He breathes, pushing your hips down into the mattress so you can’t move any longer. “Stay still.” Hisoka’s words are punctuated by two deep thrusts. The moan you let out is close to obscene. Hisoka doesn’t let up now, gripping your hips and fucking you hard into the mattress. 

  
  


" _ Yes,  _ keep that up darling. I wanna hear you.'' Hisoka moans, his hips snapping against you is deafening. "So good. You feel  _ so _ good." He sighs, one hand leaving your hip to travel up and play with a perky nipple. You gasp, back arching off the mattress. "Yes, yes  _ please _ . Don't stop." You whine, pleasure overcoming you. Hisoka smirks and to your disapproval, pulls out. You reach your hands up to pull him back, not even remembering he told you not to move. "Oh, bad girl." He growls. "Flip. Perk that pretty ass up." 

You shudder roughly but oblige, rolling over and propping yourself up on your elbows and knees. You feel more exposed in this position, maybe because you can't see him anymore but you eagerly wait for him. He gives your ass a gentle rub before giving it a hard smack. You gasp, almost falling forward at the force. "Bad girls get punished, count for me." He hits your other cheek and you whimper. "That's two. I wanna hear you." He punctuates his sentence with another smack. 

"Three…" You breathe shakily. Another two smacks to each. Your legs shake, the stinging becoming more painful as the smacks go on, yet Hisoka doesn't relent. He might even be hitting harder. You're sure that your ass is going to be red and bruised even tomorrow. Another sharp smack and you moan into the pillow. "Six." You grip the sheets until your knuckles turn white. "You're doing so well. Maybe I'll let you off easy this time." Hisoka praises, his hand rubbing your stinging skin. "Are you going to be good?" You nod, tears stinging in the corner of your eyes. "Please… Wanna feel you again." You whine into the pillow. 

"Oh, only because you asked so nicely." He grins, gripping your hips and thrusting back inside. You practically sob, feeling full once more. The angle is different and you feel even more now. Hisoka's hips more relentlessly against you, plunging deeper and deeper with each thrust. He reaches a hand forward and yanks your hair, making you arch your back even more. "What a good little slut. Taking it all with no complaints." Hisoka moans. You whimper, a few tears falling down your cheeks. It hurts but you're enjoying yourself far too much to care about the pain. Hisoka releases his grip on your hair so he can snake his arm under you to rub at your clit again. "Wanna feel you cum all over my cock." He shudders, still fucking you hard and fast. 

  
  


Your legs start to shake as your orgasm approaches rapidly. "Please… So close." You gasp, pushing back to meet his thrusts even despite the pain. "Then cum, my dear." He leans and whispers in your ear. You bite the pillow to muffle your scream, cumming harder than you probably ever have before. Hisoka doesn't let up, fucking you as your body trembles. "Good girl." He grunts, thrusts becoming sloppy. He holds you down and a few moments later, he stills. You feel his cock pulse as he cums. His moans simmer down to pants and he gently pulls out. You didn’t realize how much he was helping hold you up, so when he moves, you collapse onto the mattress. 

  
  


You barely notice him get off the bed but he returns a moment later with a warm towel. Hisoka cleans you up and helps you roll over so you're on your side instead of your stomach. You're still breathing heavily, eyes closed shut. Hisoka pulls the blanket up over your tired body, gives you a kiss on the forehead and you're out like a light not long after that. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is bothering Illumi. As his friend, you try to figure it out. Your pressing nature might just end in your demise. Illumi doesn't like to be questioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a whole ass mess. i hate it tbh but i figure that i'll post it and get feedback! Illumi is a hard ass character to write for me so I'm not sure how in character this ended up being.

When you wake in the morning, there’s a glass of water and some advil sitting on the nightstand. Memories slowly flood back from last night. You would've thought it was a dream if you didn't wake up sore and naked. You sit up and drink the water with a sigh. You don't know what you were expecting from Hisoka. All you know is that the magician is nowhere to be seen. Which really is to be expected. He did leave you some water and medicine though. You stumble off to the bathroom, legs feeling like spaghetti. Damn, last night was good. 

  
  


You look at yourself in the mirror. Your hair is a mess, hickey prominently showing on your neck. There are finger shaped bruises on your hips and a handprint still visible on your ass. You bite your lip and smile a little. You can't believe it actually happened… The shower is turned on and set to a hotter temperature than normal. Your muscles could use the relaxation. You hate showering at hotels usually, the soap always sucked and made your skin dry but you didn't want to get dressed feeling so sweaty and sticky. 

Finishing up your shower, you step out of the bathroom and finally check your phone. Few stupid texts from a group chat, Killua sending you memes, and another few messages from Machi. Oh man, you have to tell Machi about last night! You'd rather do it in person, though. You reluctantly pull your clothes back on from last night and tuck your hair into a ponytail. As you're about to leave, Hisoka opens the door and smirks at you. "Oh my, that bruise. Get into a fight last night?" He slinks his way over to you and wraps an arm around your waist. You smile like a giddy child and lean into his embrace. "Yeah, some asshole was coming onto me." You hum and Hisoka chuckles. 

  
  


"Oh yeah? I bet that's not the only bruise. It was probably a pretty tough fight." Hisoka's hands dive under your shirt, running up your torso to grope your breasts. "No bra, how naughty." He breathes into your ear. You bite your lip, cheeks flushed red. He starts to pull your shirt off but you grab his wrist. "C'mon, I gotta be out of the room in less than an hour or I gotta buy a whole other night." You said to him. "Maybe later, you can admire your handiwork." Standing on your tiptoes, you kiss his cheek and walk towards the door. 

  
  


Hisoka sighs. "Oh fine. I must be off somewhere anyway, my dear. But I will see you later, and that's a promise." He winks, holding the door open for you. You walk in front and are not the least bit surprised when he gives your ass a slap. It stings but not terribly. You flip him off, smiling as you leave the hotel. You have some free time before you have to be anywhere so you decide who you want to go see. You'd like to go see Illumi but you're still a little unsure what went down yesterday. You decide to at least get changed into fresh clothes before meeting anyone. 

You send Illumi a quick text. 

_ Meet at my place? I'll buy food.  _

Only a few moments pass before he responds. 

_ As long as that clown isn't around.  _

You frown. Did something go wrong between those two? They never really  _ liked  _ each other but they were good allies and rarely had falling outs. 

_ Don't worry, just us.  _

You stop and pick up a pizza and breadsticks on your way home. You know it's Illumi's favorite, even if the assassin claims to never eat carbs. You enter your small apartment and flick the lights on, setting the food down on the table. It's only a few minutes of alone time before your front door opens to Illumi sulking his way through. You smile at first when you see him, but the look on his face makes you frown. "What's up Illu?" You ask, pouring two glasses of water. "You've been kinda weird the last couple days. Did Killua leave again?" You ask carefully. "It's fine. Just a tough job." He says in his usual monotone. You approach him and try to give him a hug but he stays stiff. "Oh come on… You're acting way different." 

  
  


Illumi all but rolls his eyes. "I told you, tough job." You sigh and step away. You feel Illumi’s eyes on you even as you turn away and you suddenly remember the bruise shown prominently on your neck. That has to be the issue, right? But Illumi Zoldyck doesn’t get jealous. There’s no way. You sit in silence, trying to think of the best way to handle the situation. You don’t want to anger Illumi, that’s asking for death. You don’t want to lose your friend, though. You bite your lip. “Illumi?” 

The assassin goes stiff, you can feel the air tense. “Yes?” He responds. You look up into his black eyes. “Is this about Hisoka?” Illumi’s aura spikes as well as his blood lust. “No. Do  _ not  _ ask again.” It’s a threat, but you don’t listen. Genuinely, you don’t think Illumi would kill you. He’s an assassin, a contract killer. Killing for him is a business, unlike Hisoka who kills for fun. “Illumi.” You stand your ground, your own aura prepared if you do need to defend yourself. “Are you jealous?” Even with your aura and training, you’re unprepared for just how fast Illumi moves. You’ve seen him kill before, occasionally he will let you accompany him on missions but feeling that wrath towards you is something you never wanted to happen. 

  
  


In a flash, he has you pinned to the wall, needles threaded between his fingers. You hold your breath, but you don’t waiver. You may be weaker than Illumi, but you’re not helpless. You are a member of the Phantom Troupe, after all. Illumi’s hand grazes your throat and you close your eyes. “Illumi…” You speak, seeming to catch the assassin off guard. “Why did you-” He breathes, seemingly losing his composure. “Why Hisoka?” He grumbles, hand tightening around your neck. Your face flushes. “I... It just happened. It wasn’t planned…” Your voice starts to shake, unable to pretend you’re not getting aroused. Apparently your weakness has always been getting choked? Maybe a part of it comes from fighting, too. Power dynamics.

Illumi presses a needle at your throat, a trickle of blood seeping down your skin. You swallow hard, not looking into his eyes now. You’re slowly losing it, but you're not sure what will give in first. You felt in control before his hand gripped your neck. Illumi notices your flushed cheeks and pulls away from you entirely. You're simultaneously relieved and upset. "Illumi… I didn't mean to make you upset. I don't think I did anything wrong." You gulp as his bloodlust starts to rise. "It's not you. It's Hisoka." He says, staring at the wall. "He said he'd never touch you." 

  
  


You stare blankly back at him, a mix of confusion and anger course through you. You can't see Illumi's face through the curtain of black hair but you assume it's blank as ever. "What, did you guys have a deal? Was I a prize to be won?" You huff. "I'm allowed to make my own decisions, Illumi. You don't have to protect me." Your aura heightens with your anger. Illumi shakes his head. "Calm yourself. You cannot beat me in a fight." His monotone voice usually soothed you, but it just served to piss you off this time. The fact that he is right also makes you mad. "All we had said was that getting physical with you was a bad idea. That it would complicate things. Hisoka decided to change his mind without talking to me. So yes, maybe I am jealous." Your temper is still high, but you start to simmer down. "I still don’t understand.” 

  
  


"You simply cannot be that oblivious. You are obviously attractive, and skilled in combat and nen. You’re not only someone easy to talk to, but you are helpful. Assassins do not need friends, yet I liked having you around. Honestly, it was quite frustrating in the beginning. How your charisma fought against my better judgement, how I wanted to keep you away and I couldn't. So when Hisoka expressed desire for you, I wanted things to be equal. I should have known better than to trust the damn clown." He rolls his eyes. "As you may or may not know, Hisoka and I have our own history. Not my finest moments." He says with a sigh. You’re not sure how to feel about knowing Hisoka and Illumi have fooled around. You always had suspicion but it’s odd to have it confirmed. “I know you are all cold and calculated but I’m not. None of this makes sense.” 

  
  


Illumi sighs. "You are very set on feeling this way. My apologies if this is upsetting for you. This situation is not ideal, but if you so chose to engage physically with Hisoka, that is your choice. You are still my… friend." Illumi very rarely said the 'f' word and it makes you feel a little tingly when he does. "This doesn't change us, Illu… And maybe if you were interested…" You flush, running a hand through your hair. "I mean, nevermind." You laugh nervously. What has been going on with you lately? Your thoughts start to wander anyway. What does Illumi sound like in bed? Is he as rough as Hisoka? What are his turn ons? What does he taste like? 

  
  


Illumi grabs your hand and leads you to the couch. "You bought food, sit and eat." You sigh and sit down. Illumi brings the pizza over and places it on the coffee table. He sits on the opposite side of the couch, curled up so you're not touching at all. He pulls up netflix and resumes the show the two of you had been watching. Your stomach feels odd and you're not super hungry but you don't want to make the room feel any more awkward. The two of you eat in silence for an episode, a few giggles coming from you when something funny happened. Once you decide you're full and you see Illumi is also finished, you get up off the couch to put the leftovers into the fridge. 

When you return to the couch, Illumi tugs you down, making you fall on top of him. You fall with a gasp, bracing yourself with your hands on either side of his torso. You look down at the assassin with wide eyes. Your body is working against your better judgement, you can't ignore the ache starting to settle in your stomach. You do want him, so badly. "Hisoka broke the rules. That means it's all on the table. Only if you're interested, of course." Your body thrums with excitement but you are a little worried about being sore. If Illumi is even half as rough as Hisoka, you're probably going to have to miss the next mission with the troupe. You decide you're okay with that. 

  
  


You bite your lip, looking back at Illumi's dark eyes. Slowly, you nod your head. "Okay." You whisper, and the assassin pulls your head closer for a kiss. Illumi is surprisingly soft. The way his hand caresses your cheek, the slow pace of the kiss. You don’t complain, relaxing your position so you’re no longer bracing yourself. You straddle his hips and try to deepen the kiss by wrapping your arms around his neck. Illumi’s appearance sometimes leads people to think he’s fragile. He’s lean muscle, tall and thin. His build is much different than Hisoka, but it fit their styles of fighting. Illumi hangs in the shadows, made up of mostly agility. Though, don’t underestimate him. That’s how many of Illumi’s targets met their death. He is plenty strong, having endured years and years of torturous training. The Zoldyck’s were not known for their compassion. That’s why you found it odd that Illumi kissed so gently. Seduction is an art form and you're seeing Illumi's handiwork up close. 

  
  


Illumi’s hands dip under your shirt and run up your back, pulling you closer to him to deepen the kiss. You feel his breathing hitch and you are suddenly fully aware that you never put a bra back on after last night. You feel Illumi's cock twitch beneath you. Your hands grab the hem of your shirt, pulling it over your head. Illumi's immediate response is to grope at your breasts, toying with your sensitive buds. You moan into the kiss, grinding your hips against him. Illumi pulls back from the kiss to catch his breath.

You slip off his lap and onto the floor so you're kneeling in front of you. Illumi's face is still mostly straight, but his usually pale cheeks now have a rosy color. You feel a little proud of yourself. How many people get to see the great Illumi Zoldyck blush? You reach forward and gently tug his pants and boxers down to his ankles. His cock is already aching for touch and you happily give him what he needs. You give a few slow strokes, earning a quiet sigh from Illumi before you take the head of his cock into your mouth. You're a little disappointed but not surprised to see how reserved Illumi acts. You suppose years of learning how to make yourself invisible is a hard habit to let go of. You still want to hear him come undone. 

  
  


Illumi's eyes are closed, breathing quiet but fast. His hands find the top of your head, just resting there. Your hand wraps around the base of his cock while your mouth works near the head. Slowly but surely, you can feel Illumi's composure slip. His breathy moans start to have more volume, his hips roll against your hand. You can tell he's starting to get close, tasting the salty twinge of his pre cum hitting your tongue. Illumi grips your hair and pulls you away, shuddering at the lack of contact. "Lay down." He orders, his usual monotone breaking as he sounds more desperate now. 

When you stand, Illumi tugs your pants down and then pulls you onto the couch. You fall on your back, forced to look up at the assassin. You realize just how vulnerable you are like this. If Illumi had orders to kill you, it would be over before you even knew it was happening. The thought sends a wicked sense of excitement up your spine. "Close your eyes." He whispers by your ear, his hand sliding down your stomach teasingly slow. You listen to his demands, eyes shut. How many of Illumi’s marks were taken out just like this? Dozens or more, you assume. You give up your trust to him, which might not always be your smartest idea. What you don't see happen is Illumi pulling his phone out from his discarded pants. He has a plan to get back at Hisoka for ignoring the original deal. 

He kisses down your chest to keep you distracted while also dialing Hisoka's number. He sets the phone down somewhere you won't notice and gives you his now undivided attention. Illumi moves his mouth to give attention to your nipples, taking a sensitive bud between his teeth while also easing a finger inside of you. Your body aches from last night but it feels too good for you to want it to end. You whimper at Illumi's touch, body arching to somehow seek more. Illumi pumps his finger slowly for a while before he adds another, all the while his tongue flicks your hardened nipple. All the stimulation has you moaning under him, writhing to feel more. "Don't stop, gonna cum." You moan, pressing down on his fingers to feel more. His thumb flicks up to stimulate your clit and it's all you need to cum on his fingers, moaning out his name.

  
  


You're unaware of Illumi's phone, unaware that Hisoka is on the other end. He hears your moans, your gasps and pleas for more. He can hear you moan Illumi's name. While Hisoka is not a jealous man, at least not when it comes to Illumi, this action does make him heat up in more ways than one. "C'mere…" Illumi mumbles, pulling away from you to sit on the couch cushion. He quickly rips his shirt off his chest while waiting for you to settle. His hands find your hips and tug you on top of him. You have the bruises from Hisoka there and Illumi tests you by pressing them. You let out a whimper of half pain, half pleasure. "You'll have to let me know if I hurt you…" Illumi says softly. You smile a little, straddling his hips. "It'll take a lot to break me." Illumi shudders at your words.

  
  


He lifts your hips slightly so he can position his cock to be lined up properly. Once ready, you slowly lower yourself. You grip his strong shoulders, feeling the dull burn of being fucked just yesterday. Your breath is shaky and when you're fully sat in his lap, you take a moment to just enjoy the feeling of being full. "God, you're  _ tight _ …" Illumi shudders. He's still quiet, but you assume his volume is just something he's so used to keeping low that it may never change. You roll your hips slowly, getting used to the feeling before you start moving.

On the other end of the phone, Hisoka paces his hotel room. He had been in the middle of something before receiving Illumi's call, but he's now unable to concentrate. Understandably so. He can hear your breaths, your whines and whimpers. He wants to be there, wants to touch you and make you scream. He knows Illumi too well, Illumi is much more relaxed and laid back. As much control as the assassin seems to have in every other aspect of life, sex is where he doesn't seem to care who's in control. It's a shame he doesn't know where you are, or he'd come surprise you. Hisoka sighs at the thought, having two of his favorite toys at once is almost too much. 

Illumi holds your hips sturdy but not tight, letting you dictate the pace. It’s much different than Hisoka. Your hands roam around Illumi’s chest as you bounce in his lap. The room sits silent besides the gentle sound of skin on skin and quiet breathing. “Hey…” You whisper, pulling Illumi’s attention to your face. “I don’t… Really understand anything that’s happened the last couple days.” You sigh as Illumi stretches to kiss your neck. His hands hold your back to keep you pressed tightly against his chest. “This doesn’t have to mean anything if that’s what you’re concerned about. It’s never meant anything between Hisoka and I.” Illumi speaks against your skin, making you feel even warmer. “I still want you both in my life.” You groan. Illumi nods. “You will.” He assures. 

Illumi doesn’t make attatchments over sex. He’s learned over years in the killing business that sex is a powerful tool. He does care about you, even if he doesn’t want to though. The way he thinks about intimacy is just so skewed that he can wake up tomorrow morning and forget this ever happened. “Don’t think too much. Just enjoy.” You shiver but nod. In a split second, Illumi takes a hold of your hips and flips you so your back is on the couch. He decides he is bored of taking it slow at this point. He’s less aggressive than Hisoka over all, but he still fucks into you with vigor. You wrap your arms around his back, nails digging into his skin. He leans his head down next to your ear so you can hear his every breath. It’s not exactly the moans you want, but hearing him make sound at all was good enough. 

  
  
  


Illumi’s hand snakes between your bodies to rub your clit. “Wanna cum again?” He asks, voice low and breathy. You whine, hips arching against his body. “Please… Illumi.” Your brain starts to go foggy. Illumi’s pace quickens, no longer holding back. It’s only a few more moments before you find your release. Illumi follows quickly behind and you finally get to hear those moans you wanted the whole time. After the moment both of you take to come down, Illumi pushes the hair stuck to your forehead to the side, and gently pulls out. “You okay?” He asks, immediately back to being monotone. You laugh a little. “Yeah, thank you.” Most anyone else would be offended at such a dull response. It’s actually flattering to hear Illumi ask if you’re okay at all. You’ve been beaten and bloody in front of him and he won’t ask such things. Him asking if you're okay is some of the deepest compassion you will ever feel from him.

Illumi stands off the couch and reaches a hand to help. You graciously take it and head to the bathroom. While you shower and clean yourself up, Illumi is getting dressed. There’s a knock on the door and you’re not sure who it could be. Machi maybe? You toss on whatever clothes are closest to you and head to answer your door. Illumi stands by the balcony. He always needs to have an escape route. His job is to stay alive in any situation, so having a way out even when there’s no immediate danger is essential. You can’t even begin to imagine what it was like for him growing up. 

As you open the door, you’re surprised to find that damn magician standing at the entrance. “Hello dear~” Hisoka smirks. Your cheeks flush. “Oh, hey… I thought you said you’d be over later?” You clear your throat, running a hand through your hair. Why is he always showing up when your hair is wet? You look like a drowned rat right out of the shower. “Well… Something else came up and I wanted to stop by.” Illumi still sits by the open door of your balcony. Hisoka can’t see him, but he can feel his presence easily. You feel like you’re about to be in the middle of a blood bath. “I got a pretty interesting phone call.” Hisoka slides in and passes you, eyes falling quickly to Illumi. “It sounded like... “ There’s a pause, then quickly Hisoka has you pressed against the wall. You accidentally let out a moan, your body still sensitive from the events that just ended. “Yeah, it sounded just like that, kitten~” He chuckles. You give him a confused look. “What do you mean by a phone call?” 

Hisoka looks over to Illumi. “Oh how sneaky, Illu. Did you do this on purpose?” He gives a wicked look over to the assassin. Illumi sighs. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You look back between the two of them. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Or needles. Or playing cards. Hisoka pulls out his phone, which is still on the call Illumi had started earlier. “Oh?” He raises an eyebrow, then turns his attention back to you. “You know, you still sound just delicious over the phone.” He hums, licking a stripe down your neck. 

“Wait what?!” You look wide eyed over at Illumi. The assassin just shrugs. “I should’ve told you, but I figured you would object. I wanted to piss Hisoka off.” He says honestly. You stay silent for a moment, having genuinely no idea what to say. “You guys are assholes!” You groan. “This shit isn’t just a game, y’know.” Hisoka sighs, hands rubbing your sides. It does ease your stress but you are still angry. Machi is right when she says you have terrible taste in men. “I do believe I said to you that I don’t mind if Illumi indulges if you wanted to as well. I’m just sad I was left out. Next time, I want an invite.” He pouts. Illumi rolls his eyes. “I have business to attend to. Hisoka, I said it before. If you hurt her, you’re dead.” Hisoka smiles, about to respond but Illumi is already gone. What have you gotten yourself into? 

Hisoka pulls you close. “Can I make it up to you? I promise, Illumi and I are even now.” He assures. “It’s pretty fucked up that you two used me to get even with each other.” You huff. Hisoka sighs. “I know, dear. That’s why I want to make it up to you.” You are caught off guard by how sincere Hisoka sounds. He really does feel bad, he wants to make you feel better. Were you wrong about him? Does Hisoka Morrow have a heart under all that murderous intent? If you’re not careful, this is going to end badly for you. You’re going to fall in love, not just lust. You assume nothing good will come of this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka is nowhere to be seen before the Troupe's next mission. Will he keep out or show up just in the nick of time to distract you?

It’s been three days since you spent the night with Hisoka and for the most part, things are back to normal. You hang out with Machi, help Chrollo arrange plans. You're honestly not sure where Hisoka is, no one knows. The next mission is supposed to start tomorrow and the magician is nowhere to be found. "Not concerned." Chrollo states, stoic as usual. "Because of Hisoka's nature, I'm sure to never make him essential to plans. We'll be just fine." You nod, looking over the blueprints. Hisoka's number isn't even listed amongst the others. You don’t really understand why Chrollo even bothers with Hisoka. He’s a skilled ally, sure but for team efforts like this, he’s almost entirely useless.

  
  


No one else knows what happened between the two of you. You don’t even tell Machi, not knowing how it would affect things with her. Machi absolutely does  _ not  _ like Hisoka and she hates even more that you tolerate him. You can’t stomach the thought of losing your friendship over a one night stand. Machi comes and sits next to you while also looking at the plans. "Hisoka can't even show up for half our missions! Chrollo, what's the point?" She huffs. Chrollo sighs, putting down his log to look at the pink haired girl. "We've discussed this already, Machi… I'm not kicking him out until he does something to endanger the spider. Not showing up to missions is not an issue, seeing as I can just not list him." 

Machi rolls her eyes. "He's an asshole and you know it." She says to Chrollo who shrugs. There's a laugh that comes from behind you and your back straightens.  _ Hisoka… _ "Machi my dear… You have no faith in me." Hisoka clicks his tongue and walks over towards you. His voice, you missed it… What are you saying? Hisoka used to disappear for months at a time and you're acting like this over a few days? You swallow your tongue to avoid saying anything that would give your feelings away. Machi grumbles under her breath and leaves the room. You silently are thankful for that.

Hisoka sits on the other side of you, hand sneaking around your waist. "I missed you." He purrs, far too close to your ear. You barely suppress the shudder that wants to run up your spine. "Sure you did, disappearing without a word again after you said you'd make it up to me." You whisper back to him and he tightens his grasp around you. "Oh I will make it up to you, princess. And I'll make sure you remember that I'm better than Illumi." You hit his leg. "Shh! You're being too loud." You glare at him. Hisoka smirks. "Oh~ so that means you didn't tell Machi or Chrollo… Interesting." Your face starts to turn red. 

Chrollo looks and raises an eyebrow. "So will you be joining us or not?" He asks, eyes lingering at the lack of space between the two of you. Hisoka smiles, leaning against you. "Anything for you, boss~" Chrollo sighs, writing Hisoka into the plans. "Fine, the two of you just stick together then. I'm not giving you a specific task since it's so late." He tells Hisoka and stands to leave. "You've got twenty hours until we leave." 

Hisoka hums next to your ear. "Twenty hours, huh? That leaves us plenty of time." He breathes, his hand moving to grip your inner thigh. As if on instinct, your legs move for him. "Eager as always." He says smugly. You smack his hand away. "Not here, asshole." You hiss but he returns and tightens his grip. You feel the telltale throb between your legs, your body disobeying as it always does around Hisoka. He starts kissing your neck, hand moving even further up your thigh. "Scared someone would see? I wonder how they'd react." Hisoka's teeth graze your skin and you moan softly, unable to hold it back. "C'mon… not here." You sigh, unintentionally leaning against him. 

Hisoka chuckles deep in his throat. "Are you saying that you're not excited? The thought of the boss coming back in here because he forgot something, seeing you all flustered with my head between your legs?" You whimper quietly, wanting nothing more than to give in and let him do whatever he wants to you. His voice has always been sexy to you, but hearing him saying lewd things to and about you is a whole new level. Hisoka pushes your hair to the side and leans in close to your ear. "What if I take you up against the wall in the corner? If someone even comes in, they wouldn't know we're here if you're good enough at hiding your presence." 

You're already sold by his first few words, body moving without your brain's approval. Hisoka watches you stand up, a wicked smile on his face. "Oh, you're such a good girl~" He sighs happily, following you into the corner. Once there, he traps you by placing strong arms on either side of you. Your breath comes out shaky as you look up at him. The way he looks at you with such intense  _ want. _ You're looking at one of the most dangerous people you've ever known and all you want is for him to fuck you up against this dirty wall. 

  
  


Hisoka’s hands quickly move to tugging your jeans down, ripping the button off in the process. “Hey! Be careful.” You slap his chest but he just laughs. “I’ll replace them. Right now, they're in my way.” He pulls them down and helps you hop out of them entirely. Hisoka presses you back into the wall fully and leans to capture your lips in a passionate kiss. Hisoka’s kisses were intense but not terribly rough. His tongue is skilled in every way, slipping into your mouth to make you moan. The sound is muffled against his mouth but it still sounds all too loud in the empty room. You're sure that the two of you will get caught. Hisoka is certainly not known for being subtle. 

You're the first to pull away from the kiss this time, anxiety getting the best of you and you want to speed things up a little. You tug on Hisoka's pants just enough to free his cock, half hard at the moment but not for long. Hisoka grips your hips, pressing hard on those old bruises and causing you to gasp. He smirks at your reaction, tapping your leg so you know he's about to lift you. Your legs wrap around his waist, arms around his broad shoulders. You have complete faith in his ability to hold you even without the wall on your back. Before pressing you flat against the wall, he tugs your shirt off and leans down to kiss around your breasts. "Are you ready, my sweet?" He whispers darkly, a hand reaching low to line his cock up with your wet pussy. 

You nod, but he's already starting to push in. You bite your lip to try and stop yourself from moaning out but the stretch is so good. His fingers dig into your hips as he bottoms out, only giving you another moment before he starts moving at an almost painful speed. Your back is getting scratched up from the wall behind you but you don't care. You have to focus on not making too much noise while also trying to hide your presence. The task seemingly being impossible with the way Hisoka pounds into you. Hisoka's mouth moves down your neck, kissing and biting the sensitive skin there. You whimper, biting harder on your lip to the point where it bleeds. Yet you can't stop yourself from letting out little moans. 

Hisoka sucks hard on a spot right where your shirt wouldn't cover, earning another noise from you. He chuckles against your skin, making you blush a deep red. "You just can't help yourself, can you? I'm sure you don't want Machi to find us like this." He breathes, only fucking you harder against the wall. Your head falls back and Hisoka takes advantage by giving you another dark bruise. You moan, louder than anticipated when he changes angles and hits just that right spot. He uses one hand to cover your mouth. "Right there? That sounds like the spot." He smirks. "Better keep quiet, baby girl. Wouldn't want your friends to find out about your dirty little secret." Hisoka grunts, trying to keep his angle consistent. 

You squeeze your eyes shut, happy to have Hisoka's hand over your mouth to keep you quiet. Your hand moves off of his shoulders and down to your clit as you desperately want to cum. Hisoka groans at the sight. "Cum on my cock, you pretty slut." He breathes quickly but from the sound of it, he isn't quite ready to stop. He grips your hips tighter, forming new bruises over the old and new gashes where his nails are. You know there's no way you're going to walk out of this room looking any sort of normal. Hisoka angles his thrusts to hit just where you need it and your orgasm hits you quickly after that. Your moans muffled by Hisoka's hands are still too loud for your liking and it only gets worse as you hear footsteps enter the room. 

Hisoka turns his head quickly to look in the direction of the footsteps. You can barely see over him but it looks like Chrollo has returned into the room. Your heart pounds in your chest, terrified of being caught, yet pleasure is still coursing through you as you ride out your orgasm. Hisoka doesn't stop, still fucking into you quickly. "Now you better be quiet." He hums, gripping you tighter. You can feel blood trickle down where his fingers are holding you. You swallow hard, trying with all your might to focus on your zetsu. "Hey boss, come check this out." You hear Phinks speak from outside the room and you're incredibly thankful when Chrollo follows the voice out of the room. 

"Good girl~" Hisoka purrs in your ear. He's getting close, you can tell by how his pace starts to falter. You pull his head to you and kiss him, nipping his lip and gaining a groan from him. You squeeze around his cock, aiding his orgasm which comes only a moment later. "Are you doing that on purpose?" Hisoka shudders, emptying himself inside of you. You smile, cheeks flushing a deep red. "Wouldn't you like to know?" You stick your tongue out at him and he chuckles. "God, you are so fun… Letting me take you like this." He sighs contentedly, and gently drops your feet to the ground. You whine a little, feeling Hisoka's cum start to leak between your legs. He smirks, handing you the pants that he so lovingly destroyed. "You should hurry on out of here before someone sees you like this." 

You wiggle into your jeans uncomfortably. "I'm not so sure this made up for everything." You tell Hisoka, who's also getting dressed. He raises an eyebrow. "Well then I guess I'll have to keep making this happen until you're satisfied." He winks. You shake your head, but you are smiling as you pull your shirt back on. "Do you maybe… Wanna come back with me? Twenty hours until the mission starts…" You chew on your lip. Hisoka gives you a surprised look, his cock twitching to life again. "You are insatiable, aren't you?" The spark in his eyes usually would be terrifying but you find it incredibly arousing. "Guess you'll have to find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some help deciding where to go next!! Would you guys rather I write chapter 4 as mostly action or plot and continue this or maybe should I move onto a different story and leave this one as is? I'm thinking about starting a chrollo x reader or maybe something hisoillu. Talk to me on tumblr too!! https://x-killua.tumblr.com/ I'd love to get feedback there


End file.
